


A Twisted Fate

by Azamandus



Series: Golden age gods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Modern Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Relationships: Lillith/Cupid, Penny/Clyde
Series: Golden age gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781020





	1. Awakening

Chapter 1 Awakening

“Oh hi, you must be that curious human, here to find out about Penny. Give me a second, ok  
I'm Lil Demon, I work for Fate, yeah that Fate. I'm that naughty little voice inside your head, that makes you humans do all kinds of perverted, disgusting stuff.”

“Anyway, come on in and sit down. Before I get ahead of myself here, let me explain a little more about me. Fate chose me way back when, to be in charge of all you screwed up humans. It’s my job to make sure you humans, do what you’re supposed to do.”

“So that day the boss taps me on the shoulder, and hands me this new assignment. She wants me to take this tomboy, and twist her normal everyday life, into something so perverted, well you get the picture.”

“Anyway getting back to my new assignment, I cracked that file open, and my desk caught on fire. I started reading through her file, she’s 19, and hasn't even kissed a guy. I check her data, to see why and find out she's been suppressing her natural urges. That’s likely what brought her to old mother natures attention.”

“I quickly figured out that must have been the reason mother nature had contacted the boss, and now I was being sent down to earth, to take out the hit on this kid. The stats on the kids rap sheet, were unbelievable. The chick had serious screws loose in the attic, she'd been working at this convenience store, since she turned 18. Before that, her greatest accomplishment in life, was to help out at the local animal shelter.”

“She looked like an absolute reject to me, until I glanced at her purity chart, it was just a big red up arrow on the page. Ok that was disturbing. So after my brain came back down from the shock, I looked at her sexual activity rating. What a joke, it was flat as a dead guys ECG. She’d  
had one blip, back in Eighth grade, to a guy called Mike Shaffer. I decided to cross-check this guy, and the damned alarms started going off. Seemed Mr Shaffer was what we like to call a smooth operator, he currently had just gotten a job for some porn operation, and was on the hot sheet for being a real shit head.”

“I noticed the black mark on his file, I clicked on it for details. Sure enough, his Fate got twisted with Penny’s one day way back when. I asked for a time rewind from the central library of memories, and spotted it immediately. There it was, Penny Wise age 13, braces and all, smiling at him. So maybe he’d been the reason for Penny’s current attitude, looked like it might have been the reason, she just shut down emotionally.”

“I reviewed the memory and saw 13 year old Penny’s first brush with the opposite sex, get crushed by that loser. This case was starting to look like a head ache. Anyway, I attached Mike's file to Penny’s, then sent it upstairs for review. My intercom buzzed, now the boss doesn't usually make calls, she usually just sends files back, with sticky notes attached, to the parts she wants dealt with.”

“I knew by the tone in her voice it was going to be bad, when she dropped the come to my office thing on my head. So, up the elevator I went, when I got to her door I could hear her talking to someone. She’d been on a conference call with Momma N, I sat down, catching the last half of the conversation, it wasn’t looking pretty. The boss hung up, then turned around in her big office chair. So Lil, guess you’re going on assignment. Yeah yeah I know, sounds lame, but I had no idea, what I was getting myself involved in at the time.”

“Now, it's been a little while, since I went down to earth, mainly because you people can usually get it right. After all this time I usually dealt with things through minions, who take care of my day to day business down there. So here I was putting the hit on this kid, anyhow everytime I come to earth, it seems to get more and more perverted.”

“It took me a little while to locate her, but when I finally did, she looked like a pitiful case. So my assignment was to ruin this kids life, from the looks of things, that wasn’t going to be that hard.  
I remembered her file saying she secretly hated her boss, that would be the perfect place to get things started.”

“Penny had been standing there helping this old lady pack her bags. I moved in for the kill, drifted into her brain and gave her anger button a push. I stood there in the kids head, and nothing happened, what the hell was up with her?”

“I looked for her rage meter, it hadn't even ticked up a notch. That shit, just wasn't gonna do. So, I grabbed her onboard memory, to give it a look. Honestly, I felt sorry for the kid, she'd been stepped on by so many customers in the last year, she'd basically turned into a doormat.”

“Suddenly the case, was getting harder then I’d expected. Desperate times called for desperate measures, I was gonna have to take over the whole show, to get it taken care of. I dove into her subconscious, to grab hold of the wheel. Yeah ok, stupid idea! But hey, it had to be done.”

“Her resistance was off the charts, but I finally pushed a mean thought, through to her mouth. She tells the old bat, to get bent! Then tells her, her total comes to get a damned life, you old dried up raisin cunt!” 

“I had to let go of her brain at this point, her self preservation protocols were going ape shit. The old lady took real umbrage at Penny's potty mouth, and started screaming for the manager. Good, just what I’d wanted to hear. Sitting there in the kid's head, I was dragged right into the interoffice conflict. Man you people sure know how to make others feel like roadkill, when it comes to getting rid of people.” 

“She took the abuse that fat bastard dished out, then took the pink slip he handed her with a teary-eyed face. I kind of felt like, a real piece of shit at that point, but hey, it was my job. Penny burst out of the store, tears rolling down her face, she was bawling her eyes out over the lost job. I could see the worried thoughts, backing up in her brain, like the line at the unemployment office.”

“The kid ran for her bike, unlocked it, then just started pedaling. I couldn’t get a clear picture of where she was going, from in there, but she ended up at the bridge. No you dip, she was emotional, not suicidal.”

“After what felt like forever, she finally sniffled, and turned her bike for home. I sat in there wondering, what the hell she was going to do next. Then she pulled up in a yard, and tossed the bike down. This kept going from bad to worse, she still lived with her parents. Then I remembered she had no sex life, which meant no boyfriend, so here we were.”

“Penny made it in the door, then gave the rents, the bad news. Holy mother of little green apples, how has your race lived this long, without some sort of emotional detachment. You just love, to pile on the misery. The rents read her the riot act, and told her she was fucking grounded.”

“What the actual fuck! The girl was 19 years old, and they treated her like a baby. I sat there thinking, do you brain dribblers, think that's gonna work? Not likely, since I'd been sent to take charge of her, they must have been smoking something illegal.” 

She bailed down the stairs to her basement room, I could see the stupid kid posters, and various junk scattered everywhere, at least she had good taste in music. Penny flopped, down on her bed. Tears again, then pulled out her diary. Ok you pervs, I ain't showing you that! So put your tongues, back in your overly active imaginations. She took out a pen, to start to jot down, her thought for the day. December the fifth, then spilled her guts all over the page.”

“I was feeling pretty damned bad by then, but being a demon, it really didn’t effect me like it would a human I guess. About half an hour later, she sniffled, shuffled out of bed to sit at her computer. She flipped it on, and I got the first look, into her private online world.”

“Curious, I made her check her internet history by impulse, surprise, there was nothing there. She checked her book marks, I saw she wasn't even subscribed to an adult fan-fiction site. This kid was so clean, she squeaked. That shit was gonna change, I jammed myself back into her subconscious, the atmosphere in there, was so full of guilt, it was riff with self-loathing.”

“I dodged past her recent memories, of the rents dumping shit on her mind. Then snuck deeper, to take control of her hands. It was like trying to push an elephant uphill, the kid was so sexually repressed, it took everything I had, just to get her to type, hiring Cam-girls dot you know.”

The link came up on the page, it was like trying to make your cat take a bath, and that furry bastard, ain't having none of it. I finally pushed her hard enough, she clicked on the link. Suddenly it felt different, what the hell had just happened?”

“Penny started to calm down, wait a minute. I checked to see, if I broke anything important.  
The lights on her panels, were showing yellow, with a couple actually blinking into the green. I felt the need for hard mental control, easing up too. Ok, so I gave the kid a break, she'd never been exposed, to your twisted little shopping list of perversions, and being exposed to adult situations excited her, probably for the first time in her life.” 

“I noticed, she actually seemed interested. She started looking through the hiring information, dear sweet JuJu, she started to fill it out, hold the phone. I took a closer look, at her internal arousal meter, it had just clicked up three notches.”

“She took her time, looking at the thing, then entered all of the important bit's, you people in the sex sells industry, really get technical about, when it comes to other peoples bodily statistics. Sadly, Penny's only got bitty B cups.”

“I didn't even have to push her, she finished the application, she hesitated for only a second, before she hit send. The relaxing aura of accomplishment, felt really weird up in there, so I kicked back, to let the kid chill.” 

“She headed up to dinner, I noticed the rents were raking her over the coals again, about the lost job. Man, if I knew how nasty these people were, I would have let her, keep the job. Well maybe not, but at least I would have tried to keep her from telling them about it, till after she had something else.” 

“I sat there with her, all the way too desert, all she was doing, was pushing the food around the plate, eating a few bites. Hey, so while I'm on board, I like to keep my charges in top running condition, this starving herself shit wasn’t it.”

“I couldn’t believe, I had to make her eat something. Ok, I got that her stomach was upset from all the stress, but the bodies gotta have fuel, to keep the thing going. I pushed her, to at least finish her spaghetti.” She got up finally, and started clearing the table. After all that bullshit at dinner, I would have told them to cram the stuff up their ass. But the girl needed a place to live.”

“She finished the dishes, then headed back down to her room. There was an email notification, blinking in her email box. I watched as she opened it, hurrah! She'd become, gainfully employed. So far, things were going to plan. It Looked like a standard contract, I checked over the details, as she mumbled through it, then I smiled in her head.”

*Well here goes.*

“I fell silent, I knew she was mildly psychic, so my being in her head could possibly be detected.”

*I hope I’m doing the right thing.*

“I watched as Penny used her internet signature, to sign the contract. Sweet baby JuJu! The lights on her sexual curiosity meter, just flickered. Meanwhile she started checking over the equipment list of stuff she was gonna need to do the job. I laughed as she pawed through her dresser drawer. It took about ten minutes of searching, but she finally held up a webcam triumphantly. Ok, so she’d bought one, but had never used the thing I guessed.”

“I watched quietly, as she set it up, then loaded the cams software. The thing I could see was an older model, but looked like it had a pretty good rating. She gave it a quick test,the picture quality was good, then she went on to test the sound next, both looked good. I wondered what she had on her mind, till she reached over and put the cam to bed.”

“I started giggling after that, the next item on the list, made Penny’s sexual emergency alert system go ballistic. The site suggested using toys, during interactions with customers. Plainly stated, it would promote higher amounts of hits, to her Cam. Ok, you mouth breathers, this kid gets overly excited in the shower, if she just touches herself, reading something like that, made her mind start to smoke. I watched carefully, as she read more about it, then saw her type in sex toys, in the search engine. Well that sparked my curiosity a little, maybe the little convenience store clerk, actually had a real girl living inside her after all.” 

“Penny’s the kind of girl, who doesn’t do things by half. I watched as she explored the adult toy site, then checked her bank account. Peeking out, I noticed the kid had a bit of savings, so she wasn’t destitute at least. Now what was she up to?”

“She reached over and shut the computer down, it kinda felt anticlimactic, though she did look up local sales outlets. Ok, so she was gonna go face to face, that sounded interesting at least. I then watched her as she set the alarm for seven, who the hell, gets up at seven!? I don't even drag myself out of the rack, before nine. Ok, so now we're heading upstairs, to take a shower I guess.”

“Alrighty, so just general maintenance, till about halfway through. Then I started detecting, some serious sexual tension relief incoming. Now don’t get me wrong, I’m not against the girl relieving  
some of the damned stress she’d been under, but Jebus give me mercy! The girl started stroking herself, and the red lights started lightning up on her mental panel! Dear gods of the creation, the girl was driving for a full blown orgasm! I held on in there, while she went nuts.”

When she finally came back to earth, her heavy breathing, was making fog, on the glass shower door. I thought wow, Penny girl, your sexual tension just dropped through the floor. Then I heard her bitch mom screaming at her through the bathroom door, asking her what she was doing in here. Frankly if I had had mouth control at the time, I’d have likely told the old dried up bitch to go fuck herself! But then I thought about Penny’s situation, and decided against doing anything that might get her tossed out, of this rathole she was living in.” 

“I’m fine mom, just slipped in the shower is all.” I could see she was still coming down from her fun, and listened as the old bitch mumbled something back, and finally she went away.

“She towels off, then puts on her nightdress. Man, this girl wears shit, from the 1920's. I mean, my fashion sense is cutting edge, being the demon of original sin, I go to sleep in the raw after all. This thing she's wearing, is down around her ankles. I sat there wondering why she wore shit like that, when she opens the door and I notice mom at the end of the hallway, wearing one just like it. Oh no, you had to be kidding me, I’d been saddled with a bunch of bible thumpers,  
well shit, that had ruined my day.”

“Sweet Jebus, help me. When we pass by mom I notice, the thing she’s wearing is even worse, and the ugly curlers in her hair, made me want to vomit. The husband calls out to her,and she tells him not tonight, she’s got a head ache. For fucks sake, she’s probably had a head ache since Penny was conceived, doesn’t look the kid learned anything about sex, or building a healthy relationship, from either of those mouth breathers.”

“Penny watched a little TV, then let out a yawn, it looked to me like she was heading for dreamville. I sat there, in the kids head, for the next couple of hours. Just pondering the days events, when I noticed she sure wasn’t sleeping well, the kid was so damned restless. I checked her internal temp monitor, and it was running way too hot. I made a decision then, It was all due to the outdated torture device, she was wearing. Ok, that damned thing had to go.”

“Ok so moving someone in their sleep, was a bit easier, than I’d thought it was gonna be. When I got the cover pulled off her, I noticed she was having a wet dream. I sort of felt like a pervert, but, she seemed to be enjoying herself at least.The guy looked like that dude from the famous, wildlife program. Maybe, he was teaching her about his wildlife. I finally ripped the fucking sweaty ass nightdress off after three attempts, then tossed it on the floor, beside her bed.”

“Just when I thought I had everything under control, I detected her starting to shiver, dammit, now what was I going to do. I thought about it for a while, then decided to just jam her under the blankets, and hope for the best in the morning.”

“My work for the day finally done, I decided to take a short nap, yeah that didn’t end well. All to soon I was rudely awakened by the alarm going off, unhappily I roused myself, to see Penny cheerfully already up and moving. I hated morning people.”

“When I finally cleared the cobwebs from my brain, I noticed she was getting dressed, hey the kid had some decent looking clothes at least. I smiled watching her as she ran a comb through her hair, and actually put a touch of lipstick on, only to consider, and rub it off. That bothered me, this kid seemed to have a really shitty life, why was I being sent down here to ruin, the little bit of joy she’d probably ever had in her life?” 

“Then I noticed her nipples getting hard, wondering why I took a quick look out her eyes, and found the reason, she wasn’t wearing a bra today. The drawer was full of ugly sports bras, it looked like mommy dearest was responsible for buying her clothes. I felt sorry for the kid again, have I said how much I hate my job sometimes, after that surprise, she headed up for breakfast.”

“I sat through the rents raking her over the coals again about the lost job, then listened to them threaten her about finding a new one fast, or they would toss her out on her slacker ass. I growled mentally to myself, at her nasty parents, then tried to relax, it was my job to make Penny’s life a miserable existence after all,wouldn’t they be helping me, if they tossed her out?”

“Shit was I getting soft, I buckled down, and went into observation mode. Penny went to her computer, and I watched her review an informational video, explaining the site and how it operated, frankly it looked just like any other cam-girl site I guessed. Then she pulled up a video on Brazilian wax jobs, that looked like pure torture to me, as I watched it with her.”

“Video's finally done, she shut the computer down. Grabbing her key's, we were off to the sex toy shop. Then, over I guessed to get us a Brazilian wax job. I sure hoped she was ready for that waxing stuff, yeah it looked really smooth, but I bet it hurt like a mother fucker.”

“Half way down state street a construction worker gave Penny a whistle, but the girl seemed oblivious to it, I sat in her head just pondering my next move. When she slipped into the side entrance of the mall, and headed directly for a large shop with a big green door. Heading inside,  
Penny diddled around, waiting for the place to clear out to make her approach. I laughed, when she noticed the place was being run by a guy.”

“I looked around, and this place, would make Mother Nature blush, it had all the sexual do-dads, you could possibly ever want. Penny, finally got up enough courage, to make her approach. I giggled as she crept to the counter. Then started to worry a little, he might cause me some difficulties. But my fears, were soon put to rest. Mr. Smooth, already had Penny, looking at upgraded vibrators. She finally settled on one of the ones he recommended, and we were off to get our Brazilian wax job. I wasn’t looking forward to experiencing that, but eh one worked with what one was given.”

After half an hour we finally got to the shop, and it turned into a real snorefest, the fat old lady next to us must be related to a jackass I figured, because she sure sounded like she was braying like one. Finally, Penny got called. I took one look, and saw Penny’s resolve wavering.”

“It looked like Penny was having second thoughts about that shit, till happy lady slathered her up, slaps the strip on her and rips off the tender slice, I think they probably heard that scream on mars! Half an hour later the vicious monster is telling Penny about using this soak, to take down the chicken flesh look, and we’re heading for home. Penny is walking funny, all the way back, and I keep having to soothe her conscious.”

“A demons work was never done. When we finally got back, Penny climbed into the bath tub to soak for like almost an hour, with that stuff in her bath. I decided right then and there, women did stupid shit, to look sexy. Things were just starting to settle down, when I got a call from the boss.”

“What’s the status of your current assignment?”

“Got her fired from that nowhere job, ruined her relationship what there was of it with her parents, and now turning her into a first class cam girl, we’ll see how long she last, once I get done messing with her life.”

“Momma N says she wants this girl to get the full treatment, your staying there till her life is in a shambles, don’t know what this kid did to warrant this kind of punishment, but I suspect she’s done something to really piss mother nature off.”

“I scratched my head over that one as I hung up with the boss, something just didn’t smell right about this whole thing. Penny Wise didn’t seem like the kind of person Mother nature would think twice about, but it looked like I was going to be allowed to really ruin her life.”

“I tuned back in to witness her pulling out that vibrator she’d bought earlier, frankly I was surprised by her attitude, then I thought about how her parents had threatened her earlier, and let it slide.”

“Hell her attitude made me feel bad for the kid, here she was sitting naked in front of whatever pervert decided to tune in, and just trying to make money, so she wouldn’t get thrown out. I started thinking about that though, if mom and dad bible thumper found out, she was likely going to get bounced, out of there anyway.”

“ So, Penny's first customer, must have been one of you pervs. It had to be. This big Asian dude hit her cam, then started talking about how he loved bald pussy. For the next three hours, almost nonstop, she kept working the customers. Some guys were paying to watch longer. They kept tipping her, every time she moaned hard, the girl was alive on that cam. I sort of tuned out, hey, it isn’t polite to sit there watching someone, even for a demon. At the end of three hours, she stopped to take a quick break. She grabbed a soda,I glanced at her hit count, that shit was over 9,000. She came back to the computer, took one look in her tip jar, and spat fucking soda all over the monitor. She had nearly two grand in there, for only working three hours. I silently cheered for the kid, then remembered I was supposed to be ruining her life.” 

“The kid decided to call it a day after that. I couldn’t really blame her, after she spent three hours, banging her bald pussy, to make a shit ton of cash. I was guessing the girl had needs,I watched as she checked on her payout schedule, found out the site paid to the bank account she signed up with once a month, then reached for her phone.”

“She shut the cam down, and waited for the pizza place she’d dialed to pick up. I smiled as I heard her stomach rumbling,hell she hadn’t even stopped to have lunch.”

“Hello, yes I’d like to order a large pepperoni with extra cheese, how long? Twenty minutes, thanks.” Penny hung up and threw a robe on, to wait for her pizza to be delivered.

“I sure as hell is hot, wasn’t ready for what happened next. Doorbell rang, Penny goes to the door opens it, hands the guy her debit card. He juggles the handheld around, inserts her card, rings her up. Then, opens the hot case to hand her, her pie. He smiles, Penny grins back, then every damned light in the place goes green.”

“The incoming sex Klaxon, is going off so loud, they must have heard it in the next zip code. I'm in here manning the boards, trying to still the amount of endorphins she was pumping out. But it’s like trying to stop the Titanic from sinking. Where did the tomboy, that used to live here go? Don't know, but she's, so gone!”

“Penny smiles at that guy, takes the pizza from him. She places it on the side table next to the door, then says.”

“Do you wanna come in?”I lost total control then, we were in a full blown first contact situation here, those vaunted lights were about to go out on her virginity.

“Sure uh hey, it sure is cold out here today, can I get something hot to drink?”

“Penny's mind was on something hot, but it sure as fuck, didn't concern any hot beverages. She grabs him a hot chocolate anyway, then giggles, if that had been any more tantalizing, fucking Marilyn Monroe would have been standing there. I started sweating bullets about then, here I was about to get dragged into human sex. Shit, oh well, I was original sin after all.” 

“This kids only human, he smiles, with hot chocolate on his lips. Penny sashays over, with a walk, I only ever seen in porn flicks. Then, she gives him, one of those kisses, that makes your toes curl right up. Where the hell was that tomboy convenience store clerk? That bitch was gone, she'd been replaced with this minx. Who, had taken over her body. Pizza Boy, tosses his work shit on the floor, then kicks the front door closed. She giggles again, then hauls him down those stairs, that boys about to go to some version of heaven, but it ain't that bible thumper one.”

“I was in there losing my shit, but we were going for it.”

“Uh do you have a condom? I’ve well I...I god it’s hard to explain it, so here goes, I’ve never had sex before!”

“I was glued to the boards, while pizza boy explained he would be gentle, I’d been involved in enough relationships to be suspect of the kid, but he seemed sincere.”

“Pizza boy shed his clothes like a duck taking to water, and dove on the bed next to her. Penny wasn’t to sure at first what to do, but pizza boy started kissing her, and that got her all fired up. The hum of the hormone engines, was so loud, I must have been deaf in there, for about five minutes. Pizza boy eased up beside her, he smiled. Then, he asked her, how did she wanna do it? What position did she like? By this time, were in full stage meltdown. Penny didn't know shit, she was a tomboy convenience store clerk, with no future, just a couple of days ago.”

“What did he expect. When she hesitated, he suggested, why didn't she try straddling him on top. Ok, had to give Pizza boy some credit, he didn't use missionary. But this guy, was one smooth operator, he tells Penny, that way she can control the penetration. Brother, you earned your gold star today, for good customer service. I can barely control the sex drive, it’s gone completely off the scale.”

“Penny rolled over, then climbed on top. I could see her tiny drop of fear pop up, then it was drowned in pure lust. He wrapped his rascal, then nodded to her, like it was blast off time at the cape. I can hear her pulse hammering, as she eases down, we have contact. Pizza boy, moves around a little, to get the angle right. Then excitedly, Penny just sits down on him. The alarm klaxons go off, the tiny stab of pain jabs her. True to his word, Pizza boy is gentle. Damn, an actual human male, that does what he promises. Huh, maybe good guys do exist. She gets her rhythm, it's a slow burn up emotion street, with no stops. She begins to grind down, on Pizza boy, he starts to respond.”

“Her face, gets intense, with the warring emotions. I can feel the warning tremble, of an incoming orgasm. Penny shudders, I can see her eyeballs rolling back in her head. Here it comes! Pizza boy thrusts up, to meet her coming down. There she blows! Sweet baby Jebus! That's one hell of a gusher! She plasters him, in her womanly juices. His face looks, like bliss, just ran over him. Just as he's pulling out of pussy town, the dark shadow of dismal bitchitude appeared, like some foul smelling scarecrow. Penny's mom, starts the caterwauling of bible thumpers everywhere, about raping her daughter.”

That bitch, wouldn't know rape, if it bit her on the ass. That's utter bullshit, Penny tells her so.

“Mom, he didn’t do anything wrong, leave him alone!”

“Pizza boy, must think he's going straight to hell by this time, he tries to flee. Running right into big daddy's outstretched arm, the scene devolves into name calling, police threats, Penny crying her eyes out, while her parents roast this poor guy over an open fire. I sat back, all hope of control lost, then I heard that fateful pronouncement.”

“No self respecting daughter of mine, would be caught running around, like a common whore! You will be gone, by tomorrow! Moms words sank in, as the tears kept rolling down the kids face, I growled to myself, but there wasn’t shit I could do about it.” 

“I felt for Penny, old Mother Nature, must have really wanted her to suffer. The emotional fallout was devastating, she didn't even get his digits. He grabbed his shit so fast, he looked like a human streak of lightning, on the way out of there. Penny rolled over on her bed, listening to the rents, chasing after the fleeing Pizza boy.”

“Well, white knights, gotta fear something I guess. The pronouncement was final, no words could alter her eviction. I sat there pondering, what the fuck, I was gonna do now. Then, like a bolt out of the blue, it hit me. He owed me a favor, one that I never had collected on, all these long years. It had been for, helping him out with, that Adam and Eve thing.”

“So sometimes, the job calls for some outside talent. He and I,don't see eye to eye, on almost anything you could mention. But, he did owe me a favor. I put in a call to the love connection specialist, Ok, I was desperate here.”

“Yo Cupid my man, long time no talk.”

“What do you want, Lil? I am pretty busy, you know, keeping track of all these humans ain't easy. So, what's your gripe?”

We'd had a thing once, a long time ago, maybe he was still sore about how it ended.”I am cashing in, that favor you owe me.”

I think he dropped, his mental connection.” You being straight, with me?”

“Yep, I sure am. I'm on assignment. My boss sent me down here to earth, to ice a hit, Mother Nature put out on this girl Penny Wise. But the girl, just got put in way over her head. I want you to see if she is actually, dare I say those forbidden words, ah what the hell, I could earn a few black marks. In love.”

“Woah, I did just hear you say love, didn't I?”

“Stop being a jerk off, and come down here please, so you can take a look at this kid. She's falling, hard I think.”

“I heard those tiny trumpets, and Mr. Smooth, appeared on the scene. Ok, I still like him, he makes my motor purr ok. Sue me, you jack-holes.”

“Ok Lil, let me get my gear out. I'll take a look.”

“Wow, look at you being all professional, with your fancy heart examination gear, and your smooth talk. He glared then, and I got the impression, I was pissing him off.”

“Uh, never mind, so shutting up now, I’ll stand over there, that sound ok?”


	2. A brand new love

Chapter 2 A brand new love

“He raised, one of those sexy eyebrows at me. I started having heart palpitations, ok ,so he's built like the proverbial shit-house. He took about ten minutes, while I stood there contemplating. Doing some really naughty stuff, to him, with him,etc. You guys can picture in your dirty little minds, what I was thinking. Shit, get a room or something.”

My nerves on edge, I finally asked.”So what's the verdict?”

“He stared at me, then opened the book of love. Now, I know that just doesn’t happen, every time he gets called. This had to be some serious shit.” 

“Lil, you got a serious problem on our hands!”

“ I noted the plural, this was gonna be bad. He then pointed at Penny.”

“This girls, got a heart of gold Lil, that heart, just found its true love.”

“ Hold the bus up there, Love Boy! That comes along, once every blue moon. Don't you usually get a call, to run interference on shit like that?” I growled.

“Yeah, this is that one in a million, naturally occurring, true love happening. You're meddling with It, caused her fate to get twisted in his, so true love blossomed.” He pointed his finger at me, in an accusing manner.

“Ok, I was just sent here, to complete an assignment. My boss, sent me, to ruin this kids life. But, I didn't want to cause her to shrivel up and die, for fucks sake.” Was my retort, he didn’t look convinced.

“ If she doesn't get with her true love, then that's the end, period, no do overs. It's bad already, see, the cracks along the edges?” I looked into his heart examiner, I saw the crack that had formed, when her shithead parents, chased him out of her life.”

“Your gonna have to go talk to old lady Atropos, you know she won't talk to me.” His words made me swallow.

“It's strange working for fate, my boss changes throughout the year. She starts out, as that young bright cheery girl, then goes to that middle aged woman, with the right things in mind. Finally, she hits her frightening aspect, that withered old wrinkled up crone, who ends life. The other two aspects, usually sleep during their off months, but sometimes, when you needed to talk to them real bad, you could find them. I'd dealt with Clotho, currently it was Lachesis. but, never once had I had to disturb old lady Atropos on her off time.”

“ You realize, that could be life threatening, don't you? My life, if she wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. I could get written out of existence.”

“At least, she'll listen to you, she thinks I meddle in her private affairs. Hey, I can't help, following my directives Lil. Somebody had to take charge of these insane humans. So they stuck me, with the job. So, you go have a talk with her.This kid shouldn't have to die, even if she made Momma Nature mad.”

“Ok, be right back I hope.”

“So here I was, in the darkest part of the afterlife, looking to talk too old lady Atropos. Now, usually the old broad takes it easy. She ends up doing a lot of hot-tubing from what I’d been told.”

“ Hello, anybody here?” I can hear the creak of bones, as the old lady comes to the door, she sounded pissed. I was thinking, my ass is going to be gone! She opened the door, she glared at me for a second, and I could see the wheels turning.

“ You have two minutes to explain, starting now.” She growled, cracking her knuckles.

“I went through my explanation in record time, and stood there waiting to be smited.”

“So, my sister self made a fast deal with Momma N huh? Now the shitty load of monkey poop, has hit the rotating object, huh Lil? You want ole granny Atropos, to fix it right? You do realize that when you altered her path, you twisted it into that boy's right? Do you know how much work, you just made me?!” Her voice had gone up the scale, as she told me how much work I’d caused her.

I didn't like the tone, that was coming out. She held up her hand, then summoned those scissors of hers. My boss, really creeps me out sometimes, just by using the awesome power at her disposal. I got really uncomfortable when those scissors appeared, those things were the deadliest weapon in creation.

“One sec, let me work.” The scissors started working, and after a few minutes she smiled.”Here, this should stop the immediate problem, but your going to have to get those two lovers back together. Or else, there's gonna be catastrophic repercussions, all along the reality path. Till she was due, to come here.”

That pronouncement, hit me like a hammer between the eyes.”Crap! You're telling me, if we don't get her and Pizza boy back together, there's gonna be a reality collapse?!”

“Yep, that shit, will be a doozy too. With them being true lovers, likely we will see, country's going to war. Don't think Mars, would like you, stepping on his careful plans Lil, for the end of the world.” The look on her face, made me shiver, what the fuck was I gonna do.

“Here, use this, to stitch up Penny's broken heart.” She handed me the fist full of spun gold, and quietly closed the door in my face.

As I turned to leave I heard the old lady shout.”Oh Lil, tell that nosy boyfriend of yours Cupid, he's ok, to come around. I used to think he was trying to get up in my business, but after this long, I guess he's an ok sort!”

My mouth dropped open, she really did know everything I guessed, and transported back to the scene of the crime.

I noticed Penny was lying there, in a miserable heap, with her junk all together, waiting to be evicted. I flashed back in her head, then handed Cupid the spun gold. 

“Old lady Atropos says, your good to come around by the way, she thinks you're ok. Hey, Cupid, what's up? You still carrying a flame for me? She sort of ratted you out. Atropos, called you, my boyfriend.”

His face turned several shades of red I hadn’t ever seen, and he cleared his throat.”Why, did she tell you that? That pesky old broad, up in my business, but she’s right though. I still plainly remember Egypt, in the moonlight, my fingers running through your hair. That boat ride on the Nile, left memories Lil. I guess they never went out.” He swallowed and stared at me, with those deep blue eyes of his.

“Boat ride my tail, you cleaned out my pipes, till they heard me up on Olympus. You are a dirty boy, when you wanna be Cupid! Don’t you smile at me like that, hey I’m talking to you Love boy!”

He grinned. Then set to work on Penny's broken heart. I was still fuming, he had better start explaining fast, or I was going to blow my top.

He had some nerve waltzing back into my life, and making me feel things again.”You, ain't getting out of this Cupid. Be warned, do not play with my emotions. Because, I might just fall in, those big blue eyes of yours, and never come back up!” What the hell was I saying, I stopped and thought about that for a second. I’d been the one who had left him, and he’d just accepted it, and moved on with his life.

“That a threat Lil?” I heard him chuckle under his breath, and he raised his eyebrows at me, daring me to respond.

All right he wanted to play hard ball, two could play that game.”Do you really wanna get back together?” My words came out almost as unsure as I felt right then, love, it had started to feel like that before, it had been the reason I broke things off.

He looked serious then, I didn't like when he got serious. That usually didn't happen, unless he was making pronouncements, from the book.”Turn to page three thousand and five, third set of names down, then tell me if I'm serious or not!” His words sounded pained. I opened the book, it auto paged to his command, then I looked down to the third set of names listed. Cupid and Lil, were inscribed in gold. My eyes started tearing up.

Ok, well that proved, why I'd never found, another lover for under the covers.”Are we gonna have a talk about this, Love Boy?! Why haven't you spoken up before now?” I demanded to know.

I could see the hurt in his face.” Look at the date, it was dated for today, you know, I can't go against the book Lil, had to follow the plan, to the letter.” I could see a tear in his eye, as he spoke those words.

“Well, shit on a cracker, we wasted absolute centuries now, how come?!” My words sounded harsh even to me, he nodded, his face suddenly sober again.

“ I would guess, because you just saved Penny over there. I'm thinking, that’s what got you back in my heart again Lil.” I could feel the emotion in his voice, as he stood there beside me in Penny’s head.

“So uh, we good?” Those words came out as a whisper. He smiled at me then, and a warm feeling I’d been missing for a long time, swept over me.

He finished with Penny and I stared, Penny perked up, but she still looked sickly. I started having bad thoughts about that, until her phone rang. Her eyes went bright, her smile lit up, I tapped her auditory nerve, eavesdropping on the conversation. It was Pizza boy, he had pulled up her telephone records, he wanted to know if she was alright.

Penny’s face started to glow. He apologized for running out, to leave her to face the rents wrath, then he wanted to know if she was safe. I felt kind of like a pervert, listening in, but this was one of those times when everything had to go just right.

Cupid suddenly perked up beside me, he nodded as if in response to something only he had heard, and reached into the aether. To pull out his bow and quiver of arrows, now I don't want to brag, but my boy toy, can peel the skin off a bug's ass, at a couple hundred yards with that thing. He usually has, moving targets to. Cupid reached into the quiver, then strung one of those golden ones. I swallowed, I’d only ever witnessed him use one of those, three times in all of the time I’d known him.

“ Do you think, it's that drastic?” I glanced, at the arrow on the string.

“Yep, this is my once in a lifetime love. Ain't getting any, better than this Lil, now I have work to do be right back.” 

Cupid disappeared. Penny finished talking to Clyde, little swirls of hearts blasted through her brain, when she hung up. I kinda was starting to feel how she felt, never get involved with your work, always the first rule and I'd broken it. Clyde was a hard working guy who lived on the East-side of town, Cupid showed up, ready to shoot him dead in his heart, to seal the deal with Penny forever, then noticed he didn't need to. The shine of pure love, was glowing out of the kid like a torch.

“Well shit, didn’t even need to shoot him.” Cupid reappeared, right next to me. I jumped when he scared the crap out of me like that.

“Dammit boy! You just scared the shit out of me!” I started to really let go, until his lips stilled my words, gods what was this feeling, I responded, it had been so long, since I’d felt alive like that.

“He’s got true loves glow written all over him Lil.” He explained. I sighed, that sort of felt like I was feeling right then, but I only smirked.

Then I remembered there was still a problem.”Uh, we still might need to go talk to Mars, he might be a little upset, if we don't get those two together, and stop the cascade effect from happening.” Cupid sighed and stared at me for a second, his hand felt soft in mine.

“I guess I’ll have to give you a hand with this, you haven’t worked for the good of anyone, since Adam and Eve, and I’m still dealing with the results of that.”

“What, oh come on you knew they were going to discover sex, give me a break, so I told her ahead of time!” I kept protesting my innocence, he started laughing, and took me by the hand.

“Well Lil, let's work on one problem at a time, then we can talk about us.” Penny went out the door, dragging her stuff along, her mom was still yelling at her, for being a slut. I could see the kids ego, was in the toilet. I felt like shit, her face looked sadder, then I had seen, humans ever get. Then a white pizza car pulled up, her whole outlook lit up. It was like staring at the sun bright, all of a sudden. I watched, as Clyde helped her carry her stuff to his car. The White knight rescued, the horny sex princess. But her evil hag mom, wasn't done yet. She had plans to throw a wrench in the works, I just didn't know it yet.

Clyde drove her to his little one bedroom apartment, I took a glance, around his little place as they stepped in the door. Penny started giggling, he had all sorts of goofy posters on the walls, just like hers. Ok, that was certainly cause, for some curious investigation. Those two were so alike, it was uncanny. She dragged her stuff, into his apartment. Then they just stopped, when he opened the door to his bedroom, she blushed, staring at the bed.

I did a quick check on the sex drive, it was already tooling up. His arm went around her, as he showed her the closet. He said, she could have the whole left side. The arm contact, made her love meter start yowling, like a cat in heat. Ok, I could see where this was going fast, he said his shift was done for the day, did she want. Yep, there it was, she intercepted his lips with hers.

The girl, was sick in love, with this goofy guy. Penny, just needed to show it, their lips held that kiss, till I thought, they were gonna pass out. He held her tightly to him, doing that romantic looking into each other's eye's thing, gah! So, it was just too cute. I am a demoness after all, cut me some slack you twits. I watched him finally smile, he hauled her into the little kitchen, blabbing about nothing in particular. They looked in the fridge, he asked if she liked soup, he admitted to not being a very good cook. Penny laughed, then explained to him that she was pretty good at cooking. She'd been doing so much of it for her rents, seeing as how they were always coming home after her.

The kid was just way to sweet, for her own good. But hey, maybe being a good cook, would make the relationship better. She looked though the fridge, but all he had was soup.

“My mom makes it for me.” He explained. 

So, dinner was soup. I could see Penny's, interest meter clicking up, Clyde tickled her mind, as well as her body. That always was a dead give away, to a long life together. I actually envied Penny. Most people never found a true love, it was just so rare, the kid had some good luck it seemed. All the way through dinner, Clyde talked about his obsession with science fiction books, then showed her the huge bookcase full. She grinned, then started telling him she liked fantasy better, but loved watching sci-fi movies. It was like watching one of those old time dramas. Two kids finding out about love, and how it felt to be in a relationship.

I drifted there for a few minutes, thinking about my own love life. I came back to see Clyde tossing her the TV remote.

“ I got netbox last month, they are running the full series of killer androids from planet Q, wanna watch it?”

“Ugh, is there something else we can watch, I saw the first one, I had nightmares for a week after that.” He mumbled something then started looking through the guide.

“Well looks they got that Garth the Warrior series on to.” He announced.

Penny’s squeal, nearly broke the sound barrier, and her eyes lit up, so they watched Garth the Warrior. It sounded to me like Penny was head over it for the series, and when she turned it on, I could see why. The star was built like Adonis, and ran around in a bearskin breech-clout, with a big ax, slaying monsters and rescuing sexy women. Yeah ok, it piqued my interest to, hey a girl has needs. They sat on his cheap couch, watching the whole premier episode, of Garth the Warrior. 

Penny moved closer to him, he put his arm around her. I noticed, her damned internals, were going off the charts again, if that's what true love looked like. I needed to get me some, soon. She smiled at him. I could see, the wheels, turning over there. Ok, yeah, they were emitting those, I want to screw your brains out vibes, from across the room. They finished the evening with a warm kiss, then ran into that moment, every new couple does, uh yeah, the sleeping arrangements.

He took her by the hand, leading her to the bedroom. I was monitoring her heart rate, and it was zooming along, at quite the clip. He pushed open the door, she went in, then sat on the side of the bed. He smiled, then peeled off his work shirt. She took off her blouse, he kicked off his shoes into the corner, she dropped hers beside the bed. He slipped his socks off, threw them on his chair. He started picking up speed, pulling his work pants off, then slipping out of his boxers. She's keeping pace with him. They stop, then stare at each other, stark naked.

“You know I have netbox XXX to, got it at as package, ever watched any? His words sent a blush to Penny’s face.

“No, never seen porn, it just wasn't allowed back home.” Her words were just above a whisper, but he smiled, and clicked it on.

“ Do you watch this stuff a lot?” Her question made him grin, and put his arm around her. 

“Well sometimes, I do watch it to uh, get ideas to try out. We don't have to watch porn if you don’t want to!" Suddenly his voice sounded a little strained, like he really didn’t want to upset her. He had been mistaken, she was interested, just never having seen anything like it, it had made her feel a bit embarrassed. Penny snuggled closer to him, then whispered something in his ear.

“I wanna see, is it fun to watch?” I was at the control panel watching the excitement levels climbing, as she whispered that in his ear. I could feel the sexual tension in the room, it was gonna happen soon. His lips touched hers again. That kiss, started setting off the incoming sex Klaxon. I strapped in, and held on for dear life, sure in the knowledge, I was in for one wild ride.

The scene comes up, on a young red haired gal, being interviewed for this porn company. They started with getting her details, then it devolved into her statistics, complete with show and tell. By that time she was bare assed raw, smiling into the camera, just talking like it was normal.

The producer tells her why she's there that day, then asks if she's ready for the upcoming action. She giggled and said she wanted it all. Right then, I knew that night was gonna get totally out of hand. I could see Clyde's wang by that time, playing pup tent under the covers.

Penny perked up. I glanced out her eyes to see why, in time to notice the little red head getting head. Ok, definitely looked like the former tomboy, thought oral sex might be fun. He reaches over and nudges her, she glances over, he sticks out his tongue at her, the silliness was on, she made a face back at him. He grabbed her and pulled her in close. She started breathing hard, he eased closer, then kissed her deep and long.

She's never been tongue kissed before, hell she’s never even had a boyfriend before. It surprises her, but she enjoys the intimacy of it. I started feeling the heat rising by then, her hand reaches over to him under there, just barely touching his cock. He smiled and whispered something in her ear, that sure sounded pretty graphic. I could feel the warmth , as she started floating away. The incoming sex klaxon, started peeling louder, and I knew it was time.

She feels him against her, his cock pulses,she grabs him, he inhales, letting out a soft moan, as she plays with him under there. The words in her ear, make a blush go up her face, but she wanted to learn what sex was all about, she needed to feel him, to experience love with him.

Just then I felt a hand come up, and it touched my ass. I turned, to see what the hell was going on. He’d grabbed my tail, putting it to his lips. Ok, so Cupid had sneak attacked me. He had my sensitive tail, in his mouth, then he started tongue dragging my tail through his soft lips, ok, so when I say my tail is sensitive, it's erotically sensitive. It sends erotic chills through me.

“So you don't look like your needed right now, how about we find out if the old spark is still burning!?” He dragged my tail through his lips again, and I started to breath hard, he knew how to make me melt, and it felt so good to have him touching me again.

I stared out, of Penny’s eyes, the scene had the red head, in a threesome now with two guys, I turned to him, he knew what he was doing was so very intimate, and I could feel myself falling for it.”You serious Cupid?” My question sounded stupid to me the second it left my lips, because whatever had been his reply was swept away, by his kiss.

He drew me in tight to him, I could feel his hardon, slammed against those tight trousers he was wearing, as he pressed me against him. Were we seriously, going to get busy, in Penny's head? Apparently we were. Suddenly Clyde just peeled the covers down, then pushed her softly back against the pillows. Penny’s losing what little mind she had left by that time, as his touch made her tingle. He props her up a little, then he headed for points south. I knew what was coming, but right then I didn’t give a damn, Cupids lips were covering me in wet kisses. I vaguely remembered her moaning, as Clyde’s tongue made her go crazy.

Speaking of cunnilingus, Cupid himself was peeling my skirt down, he must have been watching the action going on outside and found inspiration, I moaned as his tongue started to lightly touch me, it had been so long since I’d felt the touch of intimacy. Sex had been long forgotten, in the day to day push, of doing my job. I sighed and looked down, he had that look in his eyes, the one I had seen the last night in Egypt, the night I left him.

I started breathing hard, he was relentless, I felt the first tingle, starting. Suddenly he put the tip of my tail, in the corner of his mouth and started to lick it. It drove me wild, the touch of his fingers played softly with me, I moaned, sweet gods I drew his head in tight. The orgasm flashed through me, as I shuddered against his assault on my senses. I remembered thinking this, this was what had been missing in my life.

I could feel Penny’s reaction to her first experience with oral sex, and it looked like she’d really enjoyed it. I didn’t have much time for contemplation right then, because Cupid decided it was time to start the serious action. I felt the tip of his hard cock touch my thigh, then he pushed me over on one of the panels in Penny’s head, and gave it to me from behind. I felt his warm hands come up, and he clutched my breasts, his thumbs and fingers teasing my nipples as he drove hard into me, making me quiver on him. Sweet gods, how long had we been apart? It had been 232 BC, when we last touched each other.

My brain went fuzzy after that, through the haze of orgasmic bliss, I heard the sounds of sex in the distance, and knew she was in good hands. Though Cupid was still going at it with me, what the hell, he pulled me to him, holding me there, as he pulsed inside me. I hadn't felt this kind of release, from him ever. Sweet gods he wasn't pulling out, He wasn't making weird excuses, like he'd done every time we had sex in the past. But wait a sec, my heart was racing, a thrill I'd never felt before crested in my head, dammit I was in love. Cupid kissed me, as he came hard, shaking from the intensity of the orgasm he’d just had. My mind shattered when I realized that had been the first time he ever ejaculated in me. I felt the warmth of his love, as he folded me in his arms.

I tuned back in to witness Penny playing follow the movie with Clyde, the little red head on the screen was giving the director a first class blow job, and I guessed after having had oral given to her for the first time, she was keen to try it herself on him. I had to give her points for trying at least, Dear sweet JuJu, the kid had natural talent, I started rooting for her.

I watched her finally push him over the edge, it looked like what happened next surprised her, but that’s what happens when you have oral sex. I could see the internal debate going on in her mind, what to do with a mouthful of cum. I watched her glance at the screen again, and she swallowed. Holy shit, her reaction had been to follow the movie to the end, but hey that was a damned intimate act, for a girl who had never had sex of any kind, just a week ago.

The internal debate in her mind over that was settled, when Clyde pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The lights on her boards flickered into the green, when that happened. Well, I guessed having your partner kiss you after swallowing a huge load of his cum, made her think about what she’d just done, as a very intimate gift for him. 

You shitheads grinning out there, better know that stuff you drop in your ladies mouth, don't taste like candy, unless you're the Tooth fairy, you fucking morons! Cupid finally pulled out of me. I could feel his breath on my face, as he turned me to face him.

“Lil uh, you know I never let that flame, you started in my heart go out.” I can see the truth in his face, as those words fall from his lips. 

“So, what are you saying?” Damn was I blushing? Me, of all beings in the universe, dealing with human perversions of every stripe, was blushing. He pulled me into his chest again, I could feel his heartbeat, he puts his right hand behind my head, then lays one of those deep wet, oh my giddy aunts, kisses on me. It makes me feel, like I felt the first time it happened in Egypt. I can't breath, his kiss enthralls me, I try to pull away. Demon response, to too much unshielded goodness, but I feel my shield break.

I have been around since day one, my shield against good had never once failed, but that kiss shattered it, like it was cheap glass. Love, it had to be, gods cursed love, that had finally done what no amount of good power, had ever been able to do. I stood there stunned, trying to figure out love, for the first time ever. He finally broke the kiss. What was this rush, I was feeling through my body. I opened my eyes, and I was staring into, those deep blue pools of his, I knew by then I was falling into.

“So, you kept me in your heart, too, huh?”

I wasn’t forming words to well about then, so I just nodded, like some idiot who didn’t have a brain cell left. My brain was at war, we were from two ends of the spectrum when it came to humans, that had been the eventual reason for me ducking out on him before. But this event, had changed everything. Why, why had he done it! Then it got worse, he got down on one knee.

Cupid, wasn't playing by the rules, today. I felt the rush of aetheric energy, he reached into the primordial essence of the universe, and plucked something out. I could feel his love aura, permeating from whatever it was, he'd just plucked out of the immortal plane. He opened, his hand. My demoness heart stopped, a bright shining elemental metal ring, glowed in his palm. It was topped by a perfect yin yang stone, I could see our good and evil essences, swirling around in its depths. 

“ Be mine, forever Lil!” 

His voice made me shiver, was I really looking at an engagement ring, made from our love, my panting went off the charts, I was blushing so hard, I think I may have set off fire alarms, somewhere in the afterlife. I nodded, he slipped it on my finger, I felt our souls join together. Ok, my job just got a lot harder, but the hell with it. I had found true love, you can't beat Cupids ultimate gambit, and I knew it. Love, was sure going to be weird. 

“So uh, you work for the good side, and I am definitely mostly on the bad side, how are we gonna deal with uh, the issue?”

“I think we can work it out, I mean, look at Hades and Persephone.”

I nodded again, that had been a real conflict between good and evil, that turned into a love story, proving that love really did conqueror all, in the end.

“Do you think, we’ll make it then?” He nodded. I glanced down at the ring, well we would have the rest of eternity to find out now. My gaze went to Penny’s eyes, and the young couple were snuggling under the covers, her head on his chest.

“So Lil, think she’s safe till morning?”

I smirked.”Why?”

He gathered me in his arms, I heard a trumpet call, and we were in his place on Olympus.

“Hey, my boss is gonna be pissed, if I don't stay on the job.” I growled. He pointed at a huge bank of monitor screens, when I say huge, that thing stretches far as the eye can see, and beyond.

“Subject Penny Wise, under investigation for true love incident, due to demonic influence.” He called out to it. The screen zoomed in, and there she was, sleeping in her lovers arms.

“Satisfied?” I nodded.

“I see, you finally got an upgrade, so, full emotion sensing, it even has a love monitor in the sub menu I see. Is that a promiscuity generator in there to?” I raised an eyebrow, at him.

“Yeah, you know it is, love gets to play the dice, once in awhile.”

“ I just, never thought.”

“You never thought what? That I resorted, to some of the same methods you use. Shit woman, I practically invented it, your boss just took my idea, and twisted it to fit her own agenda.”

I sat there, and let those words sink in, he had to be telling the truth. Love can’t lie, it’s not in his nature to be false, that revelation smacked me between the eyes.

“Ok, so what are these other options for?” I demanded to know.

“Hey! Don't mess with those settings, you wanna have the kid pregnant already!?”

“Shit!” My hand flew away from that button, like greased lightning.

I sat there staring.”You telling me, you have ultimate control over?”


End file.
